Heirs of the Past
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: No one is who they seem, those we hate become allies and friends, all the truths we hold so dear have been based on what we know and as fans of this series we know nothing is as it appers... CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP AFTER FIVE MONTHS!
1. The night I was almost killed

Heirs of the Past 

J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing this if I owned it.

Rating: PG

Hey this is Erin and this was my first idea for fan fiction the thing that started it all. Well you know the drill if you want to talk to me my e-mail is Jackie is my silent partner in this story. Read and Review  
  
Chapter one

It was Halloween in Godric's Hallow. James and I were sitting in the living room. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Lily Evans Potter. James Potter is my husband. We have a son named Harry. An interesting fact about my self is I am a witch. James is a wizard.

Suddenly I heard a voice mutter something I Knew who it was it was Voldemort, or should my uncle. I should tell you of course what is going on for about a week we have been hiding with the Fidelius charm, a very complicated to explain. It is a spell this is what it does is you hide in a place, one person who is your secret keeper who knows where you are. If they tell where you are anyone can find you.

Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and it looks like he just betrayed us. Of course you will want to know who is Voldemort or You-know-who, which is a name he is sometimes called. He was born named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is a dark wizard. James said "Lily take Harry and go, don't worry I will be all right." "But." I stuttered. "Just go Lily I will be fine." I grab Harry and ran up the stairs I could hear evil cold-hearted laughter. I shouldn't be afraid because he isn't even after me he is a Harry and James. The reason why Voldemort is after Harry and James is that they are the Heirs of Godric Gryffindor. I on the other hand am the heir of Slytherin, which is fantastic, not. You want to know what is so bad about Slytherin, but first I should tell you about Hogwarts.

It is a school of witchcraft and wizardly. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave. James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter, James's best friends were in Gryffindor. My friends Mandy Robin and Katie Oust my best friends and I were also in Gryffindor. I heard James and Voldemort nickname fighting downstairs. Suddenly I heard James crying out in pain. Then a high and cold voice shouts "Avada Kedavra". No I thought James couldn't be dead he told me he was going to be fine. I had just run into Harry's room. My fantastic uncle was running after us. I shut the door I knew it would not hold for long. For a moment I thought I saw James appear in the room and disappear but I knew it could be him because he was dead. No I said to myself he couldn't be dead. As I thought this, the door was blasted off the hinges.  
  
I had a thought burst threw my mind about the time Dumbledore had told me about me being the heir of Slytherin. I remember it like yesterday. Dumbledore had called me into his office. James had just cried on my shoulder for Voldemort and his followers who call them self's death eaters had just murdered his parents.

Dumbledore said to me with a sigh " Lily there is something I want to tell you about your family." "Yes?" I asked thinking what is so strange about my family. He said in a low voice as if someone would over hear us "You aren't a muggle - born, you are a half - blood" "What!" I exclaimed. "Your father is a squib and your grandmother is a witch, but she quit the practice." "That is cool," I said. "No that isn't cool you grandmother was married before she married your grandfather" He sighed as if the words he was saying were painful. "She married someone called Tom Riddle, but he left her as soon as he found out she was a witch he divorced her, at the time she was pregnant with his child." He looked up at me to see if I was getting this all he saw I was so he continued. "After she gave birth to the son she disowned him, she told the orphanage to tell him that she had died while gave birth to him."  
  
He killed his father and grandparents his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was a wizard and a pupil of mine, and after he left school he diapered for a few years." "What is the matter with that?" I asked him. "Your uncle reentered the magical world with a new name, the name was Lord Voldemort." "No" I said before I ran out of his office. It can't be I said to myself as I ran into the Gryffindor common room. Then I thought I shouldn't be here. I started to leave but some one grabbed me from behind. It was James; it was then that I became envious of him. After all I had overheard him talking to Dumbledore about the fact he was the heir of Gryffindor. I broke down into tears and told him everything. He was shocked but understand, now back to the present.

Voldemort was closing in on us. When he did I remembered another reason for Voldemort to attack us it was because a prophecy say well it be better if I told you it. "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."

That is what Sibyll Trelawney had said to Dumbledore the night he had gone on an interview for Divination teacher. Divination is a class at Hogwarts for seers but I highly doubt she is one herself because that is the only real one she has made. I heard a cold voice, "give me the boy." "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I said. Stand aside, you silly girl.. Stand aside now.." Then an idea came in my head both Harry and I could escape. I'd use one of my powers I make something sort of like a hologram. Then I could get out of there. I smelled something, smoke I think. Smoke? The house is on fire! It must have happened when James and Voldemort were fighting. I made a solid hologram of my self to die and hold Harry. I just knew Harry was going to be all right.

I remembered the time turner Dumbledore had giving it to me he told me one day it would came in handy now I knew why. Then I thought something did Dumbledore no what was going to happen? I dismissed the thought. I found James in my room waiting there for me. "James I thought you were dead" I said while hugging him. "No I am not dead I used a hologram to escape." "I did that too should we go get Harry the house is on fire." I said very fast. "No we can't bring Harry, he belongs in this time", James said, "some one will came and get him I am sure of it."

"I can't believe that Peter betrayed us." I said, and then I thought everyone thought that Sirius was our secret keeper. "James you don't think they will blame Sirius for our 'deaths." "They might, we should take him with us we should go now the fire has almost reached us." I grabbed the time-turner and we apparated to Sirius and explained what happened to us. He finally said that he would come with us and with that we threw the time- turner chain over our necks. I wondered if Harry was alive. The prophecy had said that he was the only one that could defeat the dark lord. Well not actually Neville Longbottom could have too, but as it seemed Harry was made as the equal not Neville.

We had just arrived on the street where we had pick up Sirius. I just realized something in our haste we did not know what year it was. James evidentially was thinking the same thing when he said, "do you know what year it is?" "Oh shit we didn't pack or anything all we have is..." Sirius said while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wand, a few coins, and his Gringotts key. I looked in mine I had my wand. James luckily had our key to the safe in Gringotts the wizarding bank. He also had his wand. I spoke first " we should see what is left of the house but before we do that we should change the way we look because you, Sirius having disappeared and James and I are most likely supposed dead. Another on of our heir power is to change the way I look with out any potions or spells I know that sounds like a metamorphmagus but it is just wand less magic so I guess you could say it is a spell. I will talk about the other powers James and I have later.

I waved my hand in front of my face I suddenly changed. My hair, which was a fiery red, became blond. My eyes that were green became blue. I being short before became a bit taller. James did the same to him and Sirius. James hair, which was a very messy black, became brown and tidy. His eyes, which at first were hazel, became brown as well. Sirius now had blond hair though the shade was almost orange, and his eyes became a hazel. We walk to the house. All that was there was burned items. Then I saw someone among the items. He turned, my eyes widen in recognition. It was.


	2. Old and New friends

Chapter 2: Old and New Friends  
  
Hey it is I again I Know this isn't very original but bears with me. I have only got one review, but that person I know very well Jackie and only if I reviewed her story. As if you cared but I will tell you anyways we changed our name. So you know the drill please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: just let this be the one for the whole story, nothing belongs to me all belongs to great J.K. Rowling  
  
Remus Lupin! He said, " what are you doing here and what do you want?" "Hello" said James calmly as though he talked to friends that are now almost. I don't know how many years older than us. "We are foreign exchange students and new to this area, could you help us out and tells us how to get to London", James continued.  
  
"Sure, you are wizards right", Remus answered. "Of course sir", it fells kind of weird calling one of your best friends sir "We need to get our supplies and open an account in Gringotts." "By the way where are you from?"  
  
"Were from. France" I replied quickly. Remus came closer to us and said, "Then where is you French accent". For once James and Sirius were being quiet, they didn't know how glad I was for that. "We are originally from England, but when we were accepted to Beauxbatons are families moved to France", I said. "Oh what year are you guys in?" asked Remus. "We're in the 7th year" I replied.  
  
"This might sound weird but why are you in a pile of burnt wood?" Sirius spoke up. "Oh so sorry I didn't explain to you why I am here, I am here because this where two of my best friends were killed" Remus said. "Oh so sorry to bring it up" James said. I'm sure the reason he said that is because he heard the same thing I heard in Remus's voice, sadness. "Don't worry about it I think about them all the time" Remus replied. "I also lost one of my other friends' a year ago" he continuted.  
  
"Oh by the way I never gave my name and you did not give yours, I am Remus Lupin and your names are?" I was thinking fast the whole time he asked 'wait' I thought 'I will use our initials to make new names for us. "This is Sean Brown" I said as I pointed to Sirius, "and this is Jacob Port" I continued though this time I pointed to James, " and I am Linda Elise."  
  
After the introducing, Remus told us that the best way to get to London was the Knight Bus. 'Oh what I joy' I thought remembering my last trip on the night bus 'I hope this one is better.'  
  
But it had not gotten better over the years we had been gone. I imagine that had to quite a few years since Remus looked so old, but even that was not a good judge of time because Remus always had gray hair.  
  
The conductor looked over at us and said, "Did you hear that Harry Potter's aunt and uncle were killed, and his cousin has disappeared." " Harry Potter who" I said while I wondered if that Harry Potter was my little boy. "What did you say 'Harry Potter who' where have you been for the last sixteen years", the conductor said. "Well we are foreigners," I said while I defended us. "Every one even foreigners know Harry Potter, the boy who lived" the conductor said even a little bit louder but it was still a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean the boy who lived" James asked quietly. The only person that has survived the killing curse that You-Know-who laid upon them" the conductor said while staring at us like he couldn't believe that some one could not know, "Oh him" said 'Sean' "sorry must have slipped my mind, and to answer you question no as you might have guessed by now."  
  
"Ah well good day to you" the conductor said, that is the last time we spoke to him on the journey to London.  
  
We came off the Knight Bus and I did not want to go back on the thing for a long while. We approached the Leaky Cauldron. As usual not paid it any attention at all to the old looking building.  
  
As we came in I saw a familiar face looking at me it was none other than Mr. Ollivander the owner of Ollivander's a wand shop. We sat down at a table not so far from him. "Hello", he said to us "are you still going to school you look about the right age to be entering you seventh year." He looked down at 'Sean's' wand and said "Mister Black, I think that you are since I remember every one of my wands that I have ever sold." "No sir" Said 'Sean finally finding his voice, "my name is Sean Brown." Mr. Ollivander looked up at us and said "whatever you say, whatever you say" his voice still sounded like he was not convinced.  
  
Three more people walked in. One of the boys had shocking red hair. The girl in the group we looked a little more mature than the boy with read hair, she had brown eyes and hair. But the third one looked the most matured of them all. Our eyes connected for a moment I saw in his eyes shame, guilt, and anger and above all else, sadness. He had black hair that stuck up in all directions and green eyes. Of course I know he was my baby boy, Harry. {I swear that Jackie wrote that because she knew I hate lines like that.}  
Harry and the other boy were talking. This is what I over heard. "But being head boy is going to suck", said the boy. "Oh suck up least you don't have to teach like me remember that me and Neville have to teach again this year" Harry replied. "Oh Mister Ollivander how are you today?" the girl said cutting in one the argument. "Oh fine Miss Granger, just talking to Mr. Brown and. well I don't believe I caught your name" Mr. Ollivander said in response. "This is Linda Elise" James said pointing to me, "And I am Jacob Port.  
  
"Oh well were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and I am Harry Potter" Harry said. "Ooo this is so cool James", said Sean. "James?" Hermione asked. "Jacob" I said while eyeing Sean, Sirius if you have forgot. "This is strange you look about our age but I have never seen you?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh silly me, we are foreign exchange students", Sean stated. "That is cool where are you from?" Harry questioned. "We are from France but originally we are from England" James answered. "Hey Sean do you want a chocolate frog, I have an extra one. Ron said. "Sure these people I call friends never give me candy" Sean said.  
  
Oh sorry another thing I forgot to tell you, when you give Sirius any kind of sweet at all he goes nuts. Sean had taking a bite. "NO!" screamed James "he is going to go bonkers take cover." Sean started to sing "I love chocolate frogs, chocolate frogs, come on James sing with me!" "James?" Said Ron repeating Hermione earlier question. "Jacob" said James said worriedly.  
  
"Hey you guys do you guys need to go get your supplies?" Hermione asked. "Why in fact we do," I said. "By way what year are you going into" Ron asked. "We are going into 7th year" James replied.  
  
Harry looked up at us and closed his eyes, and then he opened them again. When he did he looked very confused. I told you about how I would tell you about the heir powers later, well now I will. There is a way with the heir powers that you can tell if someone has been drinking polyjuice potion or using an heir power to disguise themselves. "I feel like I have meet them before, but that is not possible or is it" he muttered to himself.  
  
"You guys are going in to 7th year right?" I said interrupting his train of thought. "How do you know?" Hermione asked. "Well when you came in you were talking about being head boy." I said, "and you're a teacher Harry right?" "Yeah." "What do you teach?" Jacob asked. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." "Cool that was one of my favorite classes" Sean said.  
  
"What was it like at your old school?" Harry asked still eyeing us suspiciosly. "It was a lot like Hogwarts or so I have heard," I said. "What were you like at school" Hermione asked. "Oh that well we were trouble makers, well not Linda here" Jacob said. "Yeah she took away some of the fun at times" Sean added. "Hey don't talk about my w- girlfriend like that," James said angrily.  
  
"Let's just go get our stuff", Sean said, and then I thought how are we going to explain to Harry that we have the same account in the bank. "Uh shouldn't you go to the book shop first?" I asked. "Linda you always think about books!" Sean said. "So, Linda likes books. Books are very educational and they." Hermione said, but Ron interrupted her "Hermione! Stop thinking about books!" "Well if you girls want to go to the book shop, why don't you just go? Ron and Harry could show us around," said Jacob.  
  
"Jacob don't you remember we had to do that thing" I whispered. "Fine." Jacob said. We left to go to Gringotts. "James you have to remember that we can't let Harry find out about us! You know he already suspects something." I said, but was cut of by a large man running straight into me.  
  
"Oh sorry missy, didn't see ta harm ya, he said. "Now, we might you be? Haven't seen ya on ter grounds at Hogwarts, and ya look 'bout the age of a students" he said. "We are foreign exchange students" I said I knew exactly who he was. "Oh I see I'm Rubus Hagrid, are you going to be going to Hogwarts?" he replied. "I am Linda Elise and these guys are Jacob Port and Sean Brown" I said then I had an idea how were we going to get into Hogwarts we could tell Hagrid that how! "And yes we are going to come to Hogwarts" I finished.  
  
"Oh Linda, Sean, Jacob I didn't know you were coming here!" a voice said behind us. James spun around to see who it was. It was Hermione! "Oy Hermione" Hagrid said, "Ya already meet these here foreigners" he asked. Hermione nodded, "Linda I thought you three went to head off somewhere else. I just came here to turn some off my muggle money into wizard money. Being with those two makes me forget what I need to do! Sent them off to the Quidditch Shop, while I headed here", Hermione said.  
  
"We are here because we need to open an account, I hate to waste your time but Hagrid could you tell us about Hogwarts"; I said thinking about how I could get away from Hermione. I not like I didn't like the girl it that I had to tell Hagrid about us and Hermione would most likely tell Harry about and that could cause real trouble. "Sure I could tell ya 'bout Hogwarts", he replied.  
  
I led Hagrid away from Hermione. "Well what did you want to 'bout Hogwarts" Hagrid said. "Hagrid we have already been to Hogwarts we are some of your old friends, if you don't believe us, we will tell some of our old secrets" I replied. Hagrid just stared at us and said, "yes I think you should tell me a secret I would know that is if you are my old. Friend."  
  
"I didn't think it would come to this but here you go." James said motioning to Hagrid to come down to his mouth so he could tell him. James whispered into Hagrid ear. "James is that you? Naw it can't be." Hagrid said after coming up.  
  
"Hagrid we will show you ourselves, just let us get some where more private," I said while looking around for a spot to hide. "There is said as I pointed to a secluded part of Gringotts. I turned to Hagrid and I motioned to James and then to Sirius to motion that I thought he should change Sirius should be changed back first. "Sirius be ready I am going to change you back now" James said. He turned to Sirius and left off the spell that had change Sirius. Then James change himself and I did the same.  
  
"We need a little help can you help us? I said. Hagrid stood there silent. 


	3. Going to Grimmauld Place

Heirs Of The Past  
  
By: J.E.R Potter  
  
Disclaimer: all right this is my last one I don't own it!  
  
Hello here I am again. Bet you didn't notice that I change my name. Sorry I haven't updated I swear that the teacher want to kill us. Well here is the story and thank you my first review Jennifer.  
  
Hagrid finally spoke up and said, "Well I don't know what I can do for ya." "I was thinking that you could get us in to Hogwarts because we have been telling every body we've met that we are foreign exchange students" I replied. "Well I think I can do that for ya, maybe can talk Dumbledore I just. well we thought ya were all dead I mean every body miss you all .especially Harry" Hagrid said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry we can only tell you right now" James said. "Sorry Hagrid, but we have to go to our account," I said. "Well I make sure to talk to Dumbledore, bye" Hagrid replied.  
  
The guys and I some how manage to sneak past Hermione. We decided to go to James and mine's account first. We got a look from the Goblin when we asked for our account. After we rode to the vault I vowed never to do it again. I think I probably want to throw up the whole time, YUK.  
  
"Well the first thing that we need to do is get new robes and. OH NO I JUST REALIZED SOME THING WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL LISTS!" I shouted. All of a sudden an owl landed before. I pulled the letter from its beck.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Elise, Mr. Port, and Mr. Brown,  
  
We are pleased to have you joining our school as Hagrid has informed us. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
There were three sheets inside as well, which was our school lists. I took the one with the most things on it knowing it was mine.  
  
"Well we better reply" James said finally speaking. "Do you have a piece of parchment so I can reply to McGonagall" I asked. "Um. no. "Well I guess were just going to have to pick that stuff in our supplies" I replied.  
  
My Hogwarts list said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
Seventh-year students require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
COURSE BOOK All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Monster Book of Monsters  
Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky Numerology and Gramatica by Elmont Mehta  
Learn all you need to know about Ancient Runes  
by Clive Petra  
Advanced Transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall  
Fighting the Dark Arts by Ralph Eater  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal philas  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR toad (does anyone beside me wonder how Ron could bring Scabbers, AN EVIL LITTLE RAT!!!!)  
  
You may also join a Defense club Dumbledore's Army lead by the DADA teacher  
  
I looked at James and then Sirius and asked, "Ah by the way does anybody know the date." Both Sirius and James shook their heads. "I guess we will just have to ask some one" James replied.  
  
We entered Flourish and Blotts. After we had managed to get all our books, we asked for the date. He replied saying it was July 30. 'One day to Harry's birthday, now how to find out the year with out attracting attention' I thought.  
  
After we had done all our shopping we went back to the Leaky Cauldron. There we ran into Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Pull up some chairs you guys" Ron said when he saw us. "I see you bought all your things" Harry said. "Yep all we have to do is respond to Professor McGonagall" I replied  
  
I suddenly had an idea about how to get the year. "Um sorry but could you deal with Si- Sean for a moment he is always for getting the date and the year and I am just so tired of saying it over and over again" I said moaning. "Alright the date is July 30, 1998" Hermione said. 'Well that is a few years' I thought,  
  
I finished writing the note while listening to James and Sirius, or Jacob and Sean as I should be calling them, tell Harry and Ron some of the mistif they had caused. I pick up on one of them. "And we dropped about twenty fireworks on the professors and the Headmaster just laughed. We didn't even get in trouble."  
  
I almost laughed in remembrance. I looked out the window it was almost sunset by the looks of it. I saw James go up and get us a room. Hermione looked at her watch and said, "I think it is about time we left, come on Ron, Harry."  
  
We all retired for the night. I woke up the next morning to an owl outside my window. I pulled open the window and retrved the note from the owl.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius, You should come to Grimmauld Place, the new headquarters for the order. I have already cleared it with Dumbledore, but just as a warning Snape is there and I no how ya feel 'bout him. He is also the potions Professor. -Hagrid  
  
There was another note in the letter.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Grimmauld Place Number 12 Burn this note as soon as you get it.  
  
"They are using my old house for the headquarters!!!" Sirius said when I told him about the letter. "Well at least you will be familiar with the place" I replied. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE FAMILIAR WITH THE PLACE THAT I RAN AWAY FROM WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN!" Sean screamed.  
  
After we had gotten Sean calmed down enough to Apparate. We arrived at Grimmauld Place and walk down to where we knew it was. We knock on the door. From behind the door we heard commotion and noise, but some thing was missing the screaming.  
  
Someone came to the door and opened it. It was Remus "Well good to see you Sean, Linda, and Jacob right? Hagrid told us you guys were coming," he said. "Well come in, come in" he said welcoming us.  
  
The inside of the house looked nothing like what I had imaged. From what Sirius and James had told me it was a dark in both meanings. This place looked light and as before in both meanings.  
  
"And just who are you a cruel voice said behind me" I turned and saw.  
  
A/N guess who this person is 


	4. The Guardians

Heirs of the Past  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Well I have finally updated. Here is my next chapter and I think I am too obvious because you all guessed it. By the way we changed our name AGAIN! Oh and don't expect me to have all the British terms right I am an American. Here you go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own it I think at least.  
  
The Guardians : Revised  
  
I saw some one I protected from the Marauders. He was some one that used to have a crush on me, which of course I did not return. He had a big nose, cruel black eyes, and the oiliest hair I have and will ever see.  
  
Severus Snape. He looked older but there was no mistaking him, especially with that sneer. "Oh I bet you are those kids", his sneer got even bigger. "Idiots the whole lot of them."  
  
I could feel Jacob behind me. I guessed that he was probably trying to hold him self-back from punching Snape's face in. Then again Sean most likely was too. I am really admire their control right now.  
  
I nodded to his statement even thought I did not agree with his other statement. He left us in the middle of the highway. Sirius was looking around at the house "What in the bloody hell happened here, every thing is so clean and light" he said in awe.  
  
We heard footsteps "Jacob, Sean, Linda what are you doing here!" Hermione yelled. "Didn't Hagrid tell you we are going to stay with you guys" I replied. "That is so cool, I'll go get the boys and Ginny."  
  
'Whose Ginny' I thought. Hermione ran down the stairs with three people, one was Harry, another was Ron, and the last one was a girl about their age and had red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Ginny this is Sean, Linda, and Jacob, you guys this is Ginny Ron's little sister." Hermione said. "Hello" Ginny said shyly. "Hello" I replied, "Hey you two say something," I said to Jacob and Sean. "Hi Ginny how are you doing" Sirius said eyeing her.  
  
'Sirius don't even think about it' I thought but I knew he would not hear me. The reason why I was worried was that even after school Sirius was a player.  
  
"Well come on upstairs" Ron said. Our new friends guided us to a room on the next floor. "Well have you met any body?" Harry said he was still giving us weird looks I had a feeling he wasn't going to stop soon. "Yeah we meet a weird guy with really oily hair," I said remembering that he never gave his name.  
  
"I don't envy you that is Snape the worst teacher ever," said Ron. "Ron that is not a good thing to say he is a great teacher, just a bad person" Hermione said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. A woman with red hair walked in. "Remus said that the guests had arrived I am Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum, now what would your names be?" The lady who said her name was Molly asked.  
  
"Well Mrs. Weasley, I am Sean and this two are Jacob and Linda" Sean said. "Well nice to meet you three" she replied. "Oh and lunch will be in a half and hour" she contiune as she went out the door.  
  
"Well" Harry said after she was gone, "I have to go over my lesson plans" I had a feeling that he was not going to do that maybe it was the way he sighed or the fact that he rubbed his temples after saying, just call it a mother's intuition.  
  
I knew that he just wanted to be left alone. "Alright you do that and we will introduce them to every body" Ron said. We left the room. "Harry been like this ever since his godmother died, sometimes he gets really distant."  
  
'Mandy not Mandy how could she die.' "Did she take care of him?" 'I said want to know what she had done in life after I had 'died.' "She did as much as she could but she wasn't his legal guardian, but I bet Harry would have liked her better than his aunt and uncle" Hermione said.  
  
'He lived with his aunt and uncle? That probably be Petunia and Vernon, since John was only a sixth year when it happened wonder what was wrong with them?' "What did they treat him like" Jacob asked.  
  
"Well they really hated him never treated him right" Ginny said. 'What that doesn't sound like the Petunia I knew she always liked James and me!' "But then something happened You-know-who killed them and his cousin Dudley, we think that they were after Harry, but he was out" Ron said.  
  
"And then the death eaters killed his other aunt and uncle too," 'Wait we can't act like we knew he didn't have parents' "Wait a sec., so he never lived with his parents" I said.  
  
"Where have you been every body knows that Harry is a orphan and he has been for a long time" Hermione said. I blushed it is kind of weird to almost be called an idiot. 'I wonder how many Guardians Harry will go thought.'  
  
A/N: no cliffhanger this time 


	5. Of Family and Friends

Heirs of the Past  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Hey it is Erin again and I NEED YOUR HELP!!! Should I make a prequel? I have one in mind, and what pairings do you want? I am open to all except when you mess with Lily and James.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one though four  
  
Of Family and Friends: revised  
  
We continued talking with them and found out a lot of things. Like Ron is Qudditch caption and Hermione is Head girl. A young boy came into the room. He had red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked Ron, "Is he a relative of yours. "His name is Mark and no we aren't related," Ron replied. Ginny went over to Mark and said, "Do you need something?" "Well your mom told me to get you for lunch," he said.  
  
"He is quite annoying at times, but most the time he leaves us alone now, he used to be with us almost 24/7 at school," Hermione said after he left. "Now he just likes to talk to Harry, I guess because they are cousins," Ron added. "But I thought you said his cousin died?" Sean questioned. "Harry had two cousins Mark and Dudley. Dudley is the one that died 'member, just Mark's mom and dad died. Harry is Mark's legal guardian now." Hermione replied.  
  
'Wow Harry has to be very responsible, I wish come back like when he started Hogwarts or something, I mean we could still raise him and maybe take a little of the world off his shoulders.' I thought.  
  
Jacob appeared to be thinking the same thing, because he said, "Isn't that too much for him to handle?" Ron looked at us and then look down, said in a gloomy tone, "that isn't the half of it you can't forget You-know- who."  
  
The rest of Harry's friends also looked very depressed. Sean broke up the silence by saying, "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat!" We went downstairs into the dinning room. There was a plumb woman with red hair and blue eyes that I thought was Ron and Ginny's mum sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello," she said, "you must be... what is it again...oh yeah Sean, Linda, and Jacob right?" "Yes" Jacob responded. "Well I am Molly Weasley, Ginny and Ron's mother, come sit and have some lunch." "Alright" we replied.  
  
"Where are Harry and Mark?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Harry went to go plan his lessons for class and we don't know where Mark went," Ginny said. "Well could you go get them, they both need to eat, they are thin enough as is," she said to Ginny and Ron.  
  
They ran up the stairs yelling Mark and Harry's names. Hermione, Jacob, Sean, and I sat down to eat with Molly. "So do you guys have any family?" Mrs. Weasley said trying to make conversation. "No, they are all dead that is why we moved here in the first place, we think that Hogwarts would be safer than where we came from," Jacob said answering for all of us.  
  
"We are happy to have you here, well some of us are," she said with a frown on her face. I can only image that she was thinking about Snape. "Well we are happy to be here, aren't we James," I said. "James?" Mrs. Weasley said with a weird look on her face. "Oh sorry," I said nervously, "James was the name of my brother."  
  
End of chapter five and Remember PLEASE HELP!!! 


	6. Lunch and Poems

Heirs of the Past  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but the poem is.  
  
Chapter Six: Lunch and poems  
  
As Mrs. Weasley served lunch Harry's ever watchful eyes followed our every movement. It was slightly unnerving but I knew that he was still unsure of our story and us. He and Mark said little and the little that they said was in whispers. Their eyes were hollow and filled with pain beneath the emotionless mask they tried the pull over the face.  
  
Their pain became mine as I soaked in Harry and Mark's angst. I hurt me to see that someone would hurt them on purpose. My attempts to hurt my great uncle with my mind were futile.  
  
The quiet was broken by Hermione "so you guys know Hagrid now what do you think he is like?" Sirius, who was twitching because of the awkward silence, as he was always a loud mouth, answered immediately, "I think that he is a very nice person."  
  
A hush came over the room again. Lunch was soon over leaving us full but no more comfortable with Mark or Harry. We returned upstairs and the future gang showed us where we were going to sleep. They soon left us to our thoughts. Sean left Jacob and me to our thoughts to adventure around his former house.  
  
James arms wrapped around me and he rested his head on mine. Tears slowly trickled down his face, and I knew why. The grief of my son and nephew not only affected me but I saw the pain in James and Sirius eyes' as well.  
  
"I wish that we had come back earlier, then maybe Harry would have had a better life," he choked as he said it. "I know James I know," I said as I turned around to face him. He did not look like himself of course because of the spell, but I knew that he was my James.  
  
"I better go find Sir...Sean before he causes any trouble," James said in sorrow. He let me go any went to the door, he turn right before he exited the room and glanced back to make sure I was ok.  
  
I strolled over to the window and cracked it open. The air flowed on my face with strange comfort, one of my hobbies surfaced. My love of poetry with its the flow and rhythm of the words. I made up a poem while sitting on the windowsill.  
Wind  
  
The wind blows at my feet. The leaves are whispering stories of old. Talking of strangers and when star-crossed lovers meet. On this day of cold.  
  
I shut the window and tried to think of something other than Harry or Mark. 


	7. Lessons

Heirs of the Past 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: PG

Thanks to my reviewers: raelyn, Jennifer, and Jackie (thanks for the info maybe I will but this chapter is all Lily.)

A/N: It has been five months since I have written anything for this story. I am so sorry but I have major writer's block, don't you just hate when that happens. So don't expect this chapter to be that good. Oh and I not considering writing a prequel to this anymore because I have written a story built on the same ideas, Red Angel, yes and I know that was shameless self promotion.

Chapter Seven: Learning

I was not of age, or at least every one except Hagrid thought I was. Because of that I was not allowed to come to the order's meetings. So I along with the rest of the kids had to wait and hope that someone would tell us what was going on. It was still shocking to see MY little boy almost a grown man. To get to know each other I suggested that we should play truth or dare.

Hermione and Ginny were happy to join me, but Ron, James, and Sirius were a little harder to convince just let me say blackmail comes in handy. Harry and Mark just walked over and plotted themselves next to us. I decided to start the game.

"Truth or dare, Hermione,"

"Truth," she replied. Now what could be a good truth for her? I've got it!

"Do you like anyone?" I said and I am sure there was some mischievous in my voice but hey I lived with the Marauders for ten years.

"Yes," she mumbled. Hmm... now I will just have to find out whom.

"Who?" I asked.

"You're only allowed to ask one question!" She said almost screeching. Nope she wasn't the littlest bit touchy about it.

"My turn, truth or dare Ron?" Why does James have to be nice? I'm sure with another minute I could make her crack.

"Dare," Ron said in a challenging tone. Oh dear what could James come up with now?

"I dare you to tell Snape that you want to marry him!" Yep there is my James anything that involved torturing Snape had to be fun.

Ron's face was then reddest I have ever seen anyone's go.

"I'll do it as soon as the meeting lets out," Ron mumbled. I feel bad for the poor kid but when you took a dare you have to be expecting the worse.

It went on and on. Some of the questions were down right stupid such as "What is your favorite qudditch team?" I did learn though that Ron's favorite class is Defense against the Dark Arts and that Ginny used to have a crush on Harry.

Harry never got into our long discussion and I noticed he never answered truth. He did seem to be warming up a bit to us, and Mark too. I feel bad for Mark he has no one his age here. Speaking of age, the ones my age managed to let loose some facts while just toeing the line of blowing this whole thing for us.

Here is the question that I got on the edge of my seat for two reasons. It was "who was your first crush, Jacob?" Mark had asked the question. I didn't even know the answer to that. What if it wasn't me and what if it was someone from the past that the kids knew? (When I say kids I mean the trio, Mark and Ginny)

"It was Lil...Linda of course," I breathed a sigh of relief. It was me! Sure he had slipped up and almost spilled my real name but still it was sweet. I wish I could tell the kids who I am, especially Harry. But hey at least we were learning about them.

End note: I hate writer's block. Oh and it will be a year tomorrow since I started this story! Happy birthday Heirs of the Past!


End file.
